


Playtime with Maxine

by malec_4ever



Series: Rune AU Redefined [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Some wee Maxine to put a smile on your face.





	Playtime with Maxine

This popped into my head last week, but I didn't want to work on it until **The Enemy Pays Well **was done.

Just a little bit of fluff with wee Maxine and her fathers.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus smiles as he watches fourteen month old Maxine play with her cars.

She crawls around the coffee table with the taxi, then parks it by the end table. She drives the school bus around an armchair, then parks it by a leg of the coffee table. She giggles as she drives the police car around Magnus' feet and parks it by the leg of the sofa. The firetruck goes around another armchair then gets parked on the other side of the sofa. She gets the taxi and crawls over to the school bus.

Magnus laughs as he watches her switch from one toy to the other.

She looks up, "Poppa?"

He smiles, "Yes, baby girl?"

She sits on the floor and giggles, "Poppa silly."

"Oh, I'm silly?"

She giggles, "Yes." She resumes crawling around the floor with the firetruck.

Magnus laughs, "How about a nap while I make dinner?"

"Daddy?"

Magnus shakes his head, "No, Daddy is eating in the Institute."

Maxine gets to her feet, "Why?"

"He's training ShadowHunters tonight."

"Why?"

"So they can be brave like your Daddy."

"Uncle Jace is brave."

Magnus nods, "Uncle Jace is training them too."

"Then why is Daddy training?"

"There are a lot of new ShadowHunters to train, so both of them are needed."

"Aunt Izzy train."

Magnus smiles, "Aunt Izzy is patrolling tonight, she can't train."

"Aunt Clary train."

Magnus laughs, "She is also patrolling."

Maxine pouts, "Daddy train tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday, blueberry. Daddy is home." Magnus stands and walks over to his daughter.

Maxine smiles, "Yeah."

"Exactly. Now nap?"

"Okay, Poppa." She holds her hands up and giggles as Magnus picks her up.

He carries her to her bedroom and puts her in her crib. Magnus kisses the top of her head, "Sleep tight, blueberry."

She giggles as she lays down, "Later, Poppa."

He smiles as she gets comfortable, then closes her eyes. He leans against the rail and watches her sleep.

A couple of weeks ago, Alec thought she was ready for a proper bed. That night, she rolled too far to the side and ended up on the floor, screaming her head off. Alec was out the bed, seraph blade in hand, murder in his eyes. Magnus was two steps behind him.

Once they saw Maxine wasn't being attacked, the seraph blade went on the dresser and Alec picked their daughter up. Safe in her Daddy's arms, she calmed down and told her fathers, "Bed bad."

With a flick of his hand, Magnus put the bed in one of the empty bedrooms and got Maxine's crib out of storage. For now, she's happy sleeping in the crib.

Magnus tiptoes out the bedroom and goes into the kitchen to make dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, Maxine carries the taxi to her room. She returns to the living room and picks up the school bus.

Magnus asks, "You want help, Maxine?"

Maxine shakes her head and giggles as her blue curls tickle her nose, "No Poppa, I got it."

"Okay, carry on."

She giggles as she takes the school bus into her room.

He finishes the dishes and walks over to the sofa as she returns to get the firetruck.

He sits down and picks up the remote. She returns for the police car and smiles, "Almost done, Poppa."

He laughs, "Good girl." She giggles as she walks to her room.

He finds **Monsters Inc** on HBO and puts the remote on the coffee table.

Maxine returns to the living room and squeals when she sees what's on the tv. She stands in front of Magnus and giggles when he picks her up. She sits on his lap and holds his hands, "Good movie, Poppa."

Magnus laughs, "That's what I heard."

She giggles, "Shh."

Magnus kisses the top of her head, "Yes boss."

She giggles as she leans against her father's chest and watches the movie.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The movie finishes and Maxine is fast asleep. Her face pressed into Magnus' chest and her tiny arms wrapped around her father.

He turns off the tv with the remote, then turns the lamps off with a flick of his wrist.

Magnus carefully stands up, holding her close. He carries her to her bedroom and lays her in the crib. He waves his hand and she is in a nightgown. He kisses the top of her head, "Sweet dreams, blueberry". He puts the rail up and quietly leaves the bedroom.

He goes into his and Alec's bedroom and changes into his pajamas. He secures the loft, so that only Alec can enter and gets in the bed. With a sigh, he moves over to Alec's side of the bed and closes his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus slowly opens his eyes. It's still dark out. The love rune gives him the loft as Alec's location, but Magnus is alone in the bed. The wards also tell him that Alec is home.

Magnus throws the covers off and runs into the living room, visions of an injured husband flashing through his mind. Magnus stops at the coffee table and breathes a sigh of relief when he doesn't see a bleeding Alec on the floor by the door.

He glances into the kitchen, but Alec isn't there either.

Magnus walks over to Maxine's room. He looks at the crib. The rail is down and the crib is empty. Magnus smiles when he sees Alec fast asleep in the rocking chair. Maxine held close to his chest. Her tiny blue hands gripping her father's shirt tight.

Magnus leans against the door and sends a prayer of thanks to Mistress Destiny as he looks at his world. After a few minutes, he walks over to the rocking chair and whispers, "Alexander."

Alec slowly opens his eyes and looks down at the tiny head of blue curls resting against his chest. With a smile, he kisses Maxine's head, then looks at Magnus, "Hi."

Magnus nods, "I'll give you 'hi'. Why isn't she in her crib?"

Alec grins, "I went to kiss her and she grabbed my shirt. I figured it wouldn't hurt to sit with her for a while and I guess I fell asleep."

"Right, you **_had_** to kiss her?"

"Yeah."

"Once she latched onto your shirt, you could have come to bed with her."

"I didn't want to get in trouble."

Magnus covers his mouth, so that his laughter won't wake up their daughter, "But you are still in trouble."

Alec nods, "I guess so."

Magnus shakes his head then leans over and kisses Alec, "You are lucky I love you. Now, let's go to bed."

Alec nods, "Okay." He stands, holding Maxine. He follows Magnus out the room to their bedroom. He smiles at Magnus, "Could you change my clothes for me, please?"

Magnus chuckles, "Of course." He flicks his hand and Alec is in a tshirt and pajama bottoms.

Maxine's hands are down at her side, having lost her grip when Alec's shirt changed. Her eyes slowly open and she looks up at Alec. He smiles and kisses her nose, "Hey, blueberry."

She blinks a couple of times, then looks at Magnus, laying in the bed waiting for Alec to join him. Magnus smiles, "Hey, you."

Maxine pouts as her hands grip Alec's tshirt. With a sigh she rests her head on his chest and closes her eyes.

Alec whispers, "You woke her up." He carefully gets in the bed.

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "You wanted me to change your clothes, so it's YOUR fault she woke up."

Alec keeps a hand on Maxine's back as he covers them with the bedsheet, "We were fine in the rocking chair."

Magnus sniffs as he lays against Alec's side. He kisses Maxine's head, "I wasn't fine sleeping alone."

Alec nods as he leans over and kisses Magnus, "Yeah, sorry about that."

Magnus smiles, "You're forgiven."

"Thank you."

"You know, I can't stay mad at you."

Alec smiles as they kiss, "I know. Night." He puts his arm around Magnus and holds him close.

Magnus rests his head on Alec's shoulder as he holds his husband and daughter, "Good night, Alexander."

Alec and Magnus fall asleep.

_ **the end** _

xxxxxxxxxxxx

[Maxine's cars](https://nancyloumm.tumblr.com/post/186751390327/maxines-cars), because they are THAT cute.

Now onward to **The Winchesters and the Lightwood-Banes, take two.**


End file.
